


Foolish Selflessness

by VirtualNight



Series: So Many Fantrolls [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had fought them off, but at great cost. Banquo rushes his matesprit back to their hive to tend his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Selflessness

Kissing Persef’s forehead gently after picking him up, the blue-blood stood. There wasn’t any time to waste but somehow his legs didn’t want to start moving. A purposeful bite to the inside of his cheek snapped him out of the haze of shock, and after quick glance to make sure the blood-flow had slowed enough he started moving as fast as he could. The trees blocked out much of the moonlight in this part of the forest, but he knew it well enough to navigate with his eyes closed if it had been necessary.

He just had to get to their hive. Get Persef to a safe place and out of this terrible rain. How it managed to get through the thick canopy when the light didn’t he couldn’t say, but that was the last thing he was worried about. He could still feel Persef’s warmth, and that was all he needed as motivation. Knowing his matesprit was still alive was the only thing that mattered.Roots and vines slowed him, but he didn’t stop.

The rain had become more of a downpour by the time he reached their hive and Persef was shivering in his arms. Along with his breath he exhaled a pleading message to no one in particular, hoping that the exposure hadn’t been enough to cause the teal-blood to fall ill. Stumbling exhausted to the couch he lay Persef down as carefully as he could, hoping not to cause him any more pain, and after taking a moment to catch his breath he retrieved the first aid supplies.

Persef’s head wound was shallow and easily dressed, and after a thick coating of premade salve, the edges of the wound on his torso seemed to be less inflamed. There was one more to tend to, but his mind began to fade in and out of lucidity, drifting to things that didn’t matter and distracting him from helping his partner. His headache growing sharper by the minute, he did his best to dress the last wound.

Before he could relax though, he noticed the couch began to bloom with color. The bleeding had started again, and as he began to weep he begged anyone or anything that would listen not to let this happen. He soon found himself on the floor next to the couch, his tears slowing and his pain dulling as he slipped into darkness. Before all the light was gone though, he saw those brilliant teal eyes looking down at him, and though he wanted to say that he was so glad Persef was alright, there was only one thought trapped in Banquo’s mind.

He didn’t want Persef to be alone.


End file.
